


The Voice at the Door

by xisuthros



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finally returns to Gallifrey and her death, but there is an unexpected turn of events that may change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long Way 'Round

Returning to Gallifrey was inevitable; Clara had always known that.  
Her death was a fixed point in time. Without it, time itself would fracture and the universe would implode as a result. No matter how hard she fought or how far she ran, 

Clara Oswald was always destined to die on Trap Street. She just couldn’t believe it was already here.

Leaning on the open door frame of her and Lady Me’s TARDIS, Clara’s eyes roamed over the expanse of the ancient planet below, watching as the light from a nearby star reflected on the Capitol, a city that even from their orbit stood out amongst the landscape. Over the vast deserts she could spot the occasional city or town, though their size was dwarfed by the larger city. The only other city that rivaled it was Arcadia, Gallifrey’s second city. The memories of her time there caused her throat to tighten, and she had to increase her grip on the doorframe to keep them from overwhelming her. 

Me seemed to notice the change in her posture from her spot near the console unit. “You okay?” she asked, flipping switches and controlling their slow descent onto the old planet. 

Clara steeled herself before turning around and plastering a fake smile on her face, trying to hide all the emotions that threatened to break through to the surface. “Fine, why do you ask?” She said, overly cheery. 

Her companion raised her eyebrows. Clara sighed. They had been travelling together for far too long for that trick to work. She closed the door and sank into one of the chairs that the TARDIS had added for some of their more exhausting adventures. 

“No, I’m not okay.” She quietly admitted, looking absently at the rise and fall of the TARDIS centerpiece. “I can’t explain it. Its like we were just here moments ago, the Doctor and I, running away from Gallifrey.” Clara’s throat tightened again at the mention of the Doctor. Me seemed to understand because she came over and sat in the seat next to her, her gaze soft.

“You thought you might get to see him again.” She said quietly. The truth in her words cut through straight to Clara’s heart, this time causing real tears to form. 

When they first began their travels, Clara had thought that the Doctor forgetting about her was worthy of enough heartbreak. It was only after she realized how many civilizations and lives he had touched that she began to see him everywhere. His fingerprints were all over the universe, with nearly every culture or world having some story or recollection about the mysterious Doctor, travelling in his odd blue box. Every place they went was a constant reminder of all that Clara had lost, of the moments that they would never have, and the love that still remained in her heart. Their TARDIS seemed to know the potential repercussions of a second meeting between the Doctor and his former companion, so she never landed in a place where he was. Instead, they would sometimes get there moments after he had departed. The people he left behind would tell all sorts of stories about him. It was times like these that Clara was able to piece together what had become of him after her departure. To her knowledge, he hadn't taken another companion but he did befriend many people along the way. He had always had a way with people, despite his current regeneration's gruffness. He had been traveling for a long time, that much she could tell. He was never good at being alone, and some of the terrifying stories she'd heard about his adventures only confirmed it. He needed someone to hold him accountable, to keep him from doing things that would he would come to regret. Clara desperately wanted reminded of this, but their timing never seemed to be right. One time, Clara had even heard the faint echo of his TARDIS as she departed, the wheezing sound calling to her like an old friend. 

She wanted nothing more that to hunt him down, to see that beautiful grumpy old face and bury herself in his velvet jacket, breathing him in and never letting go again. She would tear apart galaxies for him, anything to get to him or to keep him safe. It was for this reason that her TARDIS kept them apart, though she seemed to take no pleasure in it. After one particularly close encounter that led to Clara sitting sadly in her room reminiscing of days gone by, she thought that she could heart the faint sounds of a guitar being played through the intercom. Me had read in the manual that communication between TARDISes were not uncommon, so she could only assume the Doctor’s ship was trying to send her some comfort. Even though he forgot about her, his TARDIS still remembered the impossible girl. 

From her seat beside her, Me nudged her gently. “Its alright to be upset, Clara.” She pointed out. “Frankly, I would be surprised if you weren’t.” The former Viking gazed back at the console unit. “To have to see reminders of what you lost everywhere is something I wouldn’t wish on anyone.”

Wiping her eyes, Clara attempted without success to regain control over her emotions. “It’s hell.” She admitted. “But what’s worse is that once I’m gone, he won’t even know it. I’m nothing to him. To the Doctor, I’m just a faceless name jangling around in his head.”

Me shifted in her seat. “Actually, that may not be entirely true.”

Clara whipped her head around to look at her. “What do you mean?” She asked, her chest tightening. 

Her companion looked guiltily at her and fidgeted with the armrests. “Me? What are you talking about?” Clara prompted.

Me turned to face her. “The neural block that you both pressed, the one that you tried to reverse the polarity.”

Clara nodded, her eyes confused. “What about it?” she asked. 

“The memories are still there.” Me replied, her voice meaningful. “A neural block doesn’t erase the memories, it merely keeps them contained in one of the far recesses of the brain. Sort of like putting a fence around them.”

Clara swallowed. This information was not new. In fact, it just made the dagger in her heart twist a little more as the knowledge that the Doctor who remembered her was buried somewhere deep in his psyche. Me seemed to become more fidgety. 

“But remember what the Doctor said about you reversing the polarity?” She asked, stopping her hands and looking directly at Clara again. “He said that he wasn’t even sure that you could reverse the polarity on a Time Lord neural block. And that one was set for humans.”

Slowly, the realization of her words began to seep into Clara’s brain. Was it possible? 

“So,” Me concluded slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. “Even if the Doctor’s memory was blocked by the device, it would only last as long as a human’s lifespan. We both know that Time Lords live far longer than any human.”

Clara’s mind was in shock. “So after a hundred years or so, his memory would be restored.” She said quietly. 

The possible ramifications of this information seemed to bombard her brain, throwing countless scenarios in front of her. If he had regained his memory after a time, why didn’t he come looking for her? Did he think she was dead? What if he decided that she was better off without him? That sounded like the kind of self-sacrificing thing he would do. What if Me was wrong and he was still oblivious to her memory, only knowing her actions but not her face? But most importantly, why was this information only just now being shared?

Slightly frustrated, Clara looked at her companion, suddenly realizing that she could have used this theory a long time ago. “Why did you keep this to yourself?” She asked, her voice betraying her anger. A pang of fear went through her. “Has he been looking for me and you haven’t said anything?”

Me looked shocked. “No, of course not!” She exclaimed, and Clara felt slightly ashamed she had asked the question. Besides the Doctor, the person who cared most about her happiness was the immortal sitting beside her. “If he was looking for you, I wouldn’t try and keep it a secret. I didn’t tell you this connection because I was afraid you might go looking for him.”

Clara looked at her friend. “Why would you be afraid of that?” She breathed, already guessing the frustrating answer.

“The hybrid prophecy.” Me said, her jaw tightening slightly. “The love that exists between the two of you has the potential to rip the universe apart. In any other couple that would be a compliment, but in this scenario it is a very real danger. You would do anything to get back to him, and in doing so you would never want to leave him again. Your death on Trap Street would be left unfulfilled because you'd spend the rest of eternity with him while time unravels around you. You death must occur if it is to remain intact. I suspect the Doctor realizes this and has made the difficult choice of not looking for you. He probably fears that he will never be able let you go again. That would spell disaster for everyone.” She paused to let the information sink in. “I know you love him with everything you are, but your death must happen. The universe depends on it.”

Clara sat in her chair, suddenly feeling very small and alone. Even though she knew the inevitable outcome, Clara was grateful that Me had been trying to give her as many adventures as she could before her time came. She understood why she had assisted their TARDIS in keeping them apart, but it still hurt to know that at some point during the thousands of years that they had travelled together, she could have seen her Doctor again. However, Clara knew the Doctor better than Lady Me; he would have tried to find her a couple of times. Suddenly, some of their close encounters seemed to make a little more sense. The times that their TARDIS had refused to land or when Me decided to delay their adventures came back to her. She realized that he must have given up after a while, resigning himself to the fact that she was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back this time. 

That thought caused her heart to break all over again, simply because of the injustice. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Hadn’t both of them suffered enough? His concience was already laden with the deaths of billions. He did not need hers weighing him down day after day. Clara wished that she could comfort him in somehow, but deep down she knew that Me was right. If she saw him, they might never let each other go again. 

Me looked apprehensively at Clara, as if fearing she would erupt at her for keeping the information from her. She was angry, but it was far outweighed by the depressing realization that Me was right; she had to die. They had already gone to more places that she could count, saved innumerable worlds and lives, and seen many of the wonders that the universe had to offer. Her time was up.

Letting out a breath, Clara nodded while a single tear slid down her cheek. “You’re right.” She said, her voice tiny and sad. “This needs to happen.” Me’s expression was surprised and sympathetic. “It’s what the Doctor would do.”

Her companion reached forward and enveloped her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. Clara let the tears fall openly, the profound realization of her fate finally catching up to her. She was actually about to go to her death. 

“I’m truly sorry, Clara.” Me said into her hair. “I really am.”

Burying her face in Me’s shoulder, Clara nodded and wished that despite the obvious consequences she could feel another set of arms around her. Ones that she had been longing to be in since their last meeting. Ones that could always make her feel safe, protected, and loved. 

Their TARDIS let out a sympathetic wheeze, sending her a small amount of comfort for the inevitable. Pulling away from Me, Clara stood up and walked over to the console unit, placing her hand on the main lever. Setting her mind, she pulled it down forcefully, landing the TARDIS back on Gallifrey, at the home of the Time Lords. Turning and walking toward the door, Clara stepped boldly toward her fate.


	2. Through the door, step inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finally makes her way back to Trap Street and finds that her death has some unforeseen effects.

The Time Lords, as it turned out, were not surprised to see her.

When Clara and Me finally got before the General, she actually seemed a little sad that the young woman would have to finally face her fate. Clara looked quizzically at her. When they had last met, she had said some fairly strong things to the General and Ohilda, the leader of the Sisterhood of Karn. She had just found out that they had trapped the Doctor in his confession dial for nearly five billion years in a cruel effort to find out what he knew about the Hybrid prophecy. To be perfectly honest, she would never forgive them for that. Clara knew that they accepted this, which made the General’s reaction that much more confusing.

“Why are you sad?” She asked the General, noticing Me shift beside her. “Last time I checked, you and I don’t really see eye to eye on a number of things.”

The General paused before answering, as if she was unsure that speaking her mind would be wise. Eventually she sighed. “You may not be fond of us, Miss Oswald. You may even view our ways as rigid and stale, much like the Doctor does. But we do recognize when we are wrong.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“When you and Doctor left Gallifrey, many of us had resigned ourselves to the fact that the prophecy would come true; that the pair of you would fracture time itself because you couldn’t bear to live without the other. The resulting process would destroy a billion billion hearts around the universe as it collapsed in on itself, just as the prophecy states.” She paused again. “We never expected either of you to be able to let the other go.”

Clara swallowed thickly. “I will never let the Doctor go.” She said after a moment. “I love him.” She said simply, letting the words wash over her and feeling the simple joy of saying them. “But this is about something that’s bigger than either of us. The universe is at stake, and I don’t think at the end of the day he would approve of everything coming to an end because of us.” She could feel her chest constrict. “It’s the right thing to do.”

The General nodded as they made their way down the hallway that led to the extraction chamber. “You know, stories of your exploits have made it back to Gallifrey.” She said, nodding towards Me as well. “You’ve helped a lot of civilizations avoid disaster and have saved so many lives during your travels. Though our policy is typically that of non-interference, we are not blind to the suffering of others. I personally am glad that you were able to use one of our TARDISes to help make the universe a better place.” She cast a glance at the both of them approvingly. “The Doctor would be proud.” Despite herself and her deep grudge against the Time Lords, Clara couldn’t help but feel a little pleased. She was grateful that they had made a difference.

Me smiled at her as the finally reached the door that led to the extraction chamber. The finality of the situation pressed down on Clara, her hands becoming clammy and she was sure that if her heart could still beat it would be pumping furiously in fear. No matter how brave someone proclaims to be, everyone is afraid of dying. It’s a fear that exists across all barriers that exist between the peoples of the universe. It spans from the tiny tribe of a barren moon to mighty civilizations like the Time Lords. Even with their long lifespans and superior technology, even they feared their own deaths. The Doctor himself had mentioned he was afraid of dying a couple times, and it was that thought gave her a small measure of comfort. If someone as fearless as him was scared of dying, she had nothing to be ashamed of. Still, she found herself wishing that his hands were there for her to anchor herself on. His silent strength was something she craved right about now.

The door hissed open to reveal the stark white room that she had first seen when the Doctor brought her to Gallifrey. Technicians worked silently along the panels that lined the walls while a hole in the shape of a doorframe suddenly appeared on the far wall. It was fuzzy around the edges, like being viewed from another person’s glasses. It didn’t seem to lead anywhere, with the interior of the frame being filled with a wavy field of grey energy that pulsated and crackled. But Clara knew better; stepping through that door would lead her right back to Trap Street where the Raven was waiting. 

The General led her to stand a few feet from the doorframe with Me standing a little ways to her side, looking sad and disappointed. Clara understood; despite her age, Me had grown used to having her around and she was proud to say that the former Viking had become a dear friend to her. 

Me looked towards the door. “It’s finally here.” She said flatly, her words lacking the trademark spark that often filled them. Me looked back at Clara. “Are you ready?”

She blew out a breath. “As I’ll ever be.” There was no use trying to run this time.

Her friend shifted her stance and looked a little sheepish. “I just want you to know,” she began, her voice uneven. “It has been the privilege of a lifetime travelling with you.” Clara looked back at her and saw small tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I’m going to miss you.”

Choking up, Clara stepped forward and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Me had been there for her during all this time and had made the absence of the Doctor a little more bearable. Leaving her to travel on her own was going to be tough on the immortal. 

“And I’ll miss you.” Clara said, pulling back and giving her a smile. “I think it goes without saying that you’re keeping the TARDIS.” They both heard the General clear her throat next to them but ignored her. 

“Of course.” Me answered. “I’ll keep an eye on him for you.” Clara’s heart cracked. 

“You’ll tell him, won’t you?” She asked, hoping to give her Doctor at least this bit of closure. He shouldn’t have to wonder for the rest of his life if she was still out there somewhere. 

Me nodded, her expression solemn. “I will. Though he may not be too pleased to see me.” Apparently she took the Doctor’s threat about being angry with her very seriously. Perhaps she should; entire galaxies feared the travelling Time Lord. 

Still, Clara reassured her. “He’s not as tough as he looks. You can tell him I said so.” This made both of them smile. 

The General touched her arm lightly. “Miss Oswald, it’s time.”

Clara let go another breath and nodded to her, stepping forward. Before she could cross the doorframe however, the General pulled her back slightly. 

“I just want you to know that you will never be forgotten.” The Time Lady said seriously, and suddenly Clara was reminded how old she must be. “I’ve known the Doctor for a long time, even fought alongside him during the Time War. We owe him our lives because of his actions during it along with the countless other times he’s saved the universe. You meant a great deal to him, so you mean a great deal to us. Thanks to you and your actions here today, the Hybrid prophecy cannot be fulfilled. The pair of you won’t destroy Gallifrey, and for that I am eternally grateful. Your story will always be told here.” Despite her enmity towards them for what they did to the Doctor, Clara couldn’t help but feel touched. 

Not trusting herself to speak, Clara nodded. The General gave her a reassuring smile and then motioned to one of the technicians. The person in turn flipped a few switches on the wall and suddenly the doorframe gave a shudder, the grey energy within it shifting and rolling like the water on a pond. After a few moments, the energy settled and through the gaze Clara could faintly see the outlines of Trap Street, its dark walls windows leering out at her from beyond the veil. 

The technician came forward and tapped a few things on his wrist. “When you cross over, you will have roughly three minutes before time reverts itself. When that time is done, you will snap back to the place you were before your previous extraction and your physical processes will be unfrozen. Usually we don’t give people time before their bodies are reverted, but we felt it was owed to you.” Clara blinked and the General shifted in her stance.

Clara looked gratefully at her because she knew what awaited her on Trap Street. She had glimpsed the Doctor behind her, standing in the doorway watching her death. She knew that she would be able to say goodbye to him albeit without him knowing it. The Time Lords were giving her a chance to say goodbye and she was extremely thankful. 

Giving Me one last hug and nodding at the General, Clara stood up straight and steeled herself. This was it. Walking forward, she left Gallifrey behind as the doorway swallowed her up, transporting her from that ancient planet back to the small, dingy alley of Trap Street where the Raven was waiting. 

Stepping out of the doorframe, Clara looked around her. Everything was just as she remembered it. The cool evening air, the candles in the windows, even the stone beneath her shoes felt the same. To her right, she could see the Raven frozen in midair right in front of where she was supposed to be. Her heart gave a little flutter; it must be nearly time. Finally, her eyes travelled to a spot a dozen feet behind where she would meet her death. There, standing in the doorway with the most heartbroken expression, was the Doctor. Her Doctor.

Stepping forward slowly, she stopped a few feet from him and stood there studying the face she had been aching to see again for so long. He looked the same as ever, with his stormy grey eyes, his expressive eyebrows, and the curly silver hair that she had always wanted to run her fingers through. Looking into his face now, Clara could see why he had suffered all that time in his confession dial just for a chance to save her. Behind the utter brokenness of the man in front of her, she could see in his eyes the same determination and love that she had witnessed in the Cloisters. Clara could tell that he was already thinking of a way to save her even as he watched her die, and suddenly the need to touch him was too much. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his thin but strong frame and breathed in his scent. Chills went down her spine as she realized how incomplete she was without him and how much his presence gave her strength. Standing there, with her arms tight around him, Clara felt like she could take on the universe again. 

As the fluttering in her heart drew ever faster, she knew that her time was running out. Pulling away slightly, Clara paused once more to gaze at his face before standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss to his lips, wishing with all her heart that they could have had the courage to do that sooner. Leaning back down, she buried her face in his jacket one last time while the tears began to fall from her face. 

Gripping his jacket tightly, Clara spoke with a cracked voice. “Here I am at last, Doctor. It’s finally here, after all this time.” No response. Though she knew he was frozen in time, it still didn’t hurt any less. “I know that I say this to you a very long time from now, but I love you.” Saying the words to him again was even more liberating than that time seemingly so long ago. “I love you with everything I have, and it is because of that I’m doing this. You probably will rage and pout and run away in your box once Me tells you what happened to me, but promise me something.” She paused and looked into his face again, at that heartbroken but fierce expression. She knew what he was capable of. “Don’t shut yourself away from the universe again. Please don’t take your anger out on Ashildr or the Time Lords or anyone else. All of us, we’re only doing what needs to be done.”

Clara gulped. “I’m doing this because I have to. Because if I don’t, the universe will implode and trillions of people will die horrible deaths. But most importantly, I’m doing this because I want to keep you safe. Funny how the tables have turned, isn’t’ it?” She played with a button on his jacket, twirling it with her finger. “If the universe ends, you’ll be gone. And I can’t ever have that. Too many people need you, just as I always will.” This next part was going to be tough. Even though he couldn’t really hear her, she still needed to say it. 

“Find someone new. Save them from some mind-stealing Wi-Fi providers or however it is you meet your companions.” She poked at his chest teasingly, the memories of their first meeting flashing in her head. “You truly are terrible at being alone. You need someone to keep you accountable and to stop you from doing things you’ll wish you hadn’t.” Clara stepped back once more and looked him full in the face. “Most importantly, find someone who you can love again. I know it may seem like an impossible thing now, but you can’t live the rest of your life alone in that way. You have so much love and so much heart. I want you to be happy, not cutting yourself off because of me. You deserve to feel every bit as special as you always made me feel.” Tears began freely falling. “But I will always love you. Never, ever doubt that.” Stepping back so that no part of her touched him anymore was a slow torture. 

Clara walked away from him for a few paces before a thought occurred to her, a smile playing on her lips. Turning back to him, she beamed at her Time Lord and wished to any deity above that he could feel her love for him in that moment. “Now run, you clever boy.” Said, her voice betraying the sadness and finality of the words. “And remember me.” Those last words were spoken like a whisper, as she looked her last on the Doctor.

Turning back towards the Raven, she was snapped forward in the blink of an eye and before she knew it, time had restarted. Before she could even process what was happening, the Raven had barreled its way into her chest. The quantum shade tore at her very soul, hungry for another meal. Clara didn’t realize she was screaming until the shade was almost finished with its work. The stillness of the end was unnerving. Clara drew her final breath and was only faintly aware of the shade escaping her mouth like the final smoke from a cigarette. Her mind going numb, Clara hit her knees with a jolt and her last thought before the end was of the choked sob she heard coming from the Doctor, who she knew was watching horrified behind her. Clara Oswald hit the cold cobbled street with a small thud, her limbs tangled and her face wearing an expression of infinite sadness. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Darkness.

That was all that Clara could see around her. Was this what the afterlife was like? She couldn’t see anything around her, and only faint whispers could be heard in the background. Clara supposed that there could be worse ways to spend eternity. Sitting in the darkness alone with her thoughts would eventually prove to be maddening, she was sure, but at least it was better than some of the more painful alternatives. 

Just as she was contemplating being alone for the rest of eternity and feeling that sinking feeling again, suddenly something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Off in the distance, there appeared a single blue light no larger than an average light bulb. The blue was the same that covered the outside of the Doctor’s TARDIS. It hovered there, shining its beacon through the darkness and to Clara, who suddenly realized she could move. Stepping forward lightly, she made her way across the void and towards the single light amidst all the emptiness around her. 

Just as she was reaching forward to touch it, the light bounced and moved a few paces to the right. Her brow furrowing, Clara pursued it and discovered that it would move every time she was just about to touch it. After a few times however, she realized that the light was in fact leading her somewhere. Beyond its bluish glow, she could make out another doorway off in the distance, similar to the one that brought her back to Trap Street. A sudden worry that the Doctor had again meddled with things he shouldn’t have stopped her cold. What if he was putting himself and everything else in danger again? For the first time, Clara wished that the Doctor wouldn’t save her; she needed him safe and alive. 

The blue light waited for her, bouncing there in a space that was level with her nose. She decided grimly that if she was already dead, whatever danger waited beyond the frame couldn’t possibly do anything more to her. She supposed she should be more practical, but Clara was tired of being of afraid. As she got closer to the door, it was revealed that the door actually possessed a proper doorframe, like the ones in old estates. Seemingly ancient symbols were etched into the old wooden frame and as she stood a few feet from it, Clara could hear the whispering from earlier become more pronounced. The blue light hovered for a moment in front of her before floating calmly through the door. Preparing herself, Clara took a deep breath and followed suit.

Immediately, she was struck with the sight of an impossibly white room. Coming from the darkness, it was a shock to see a place so incredibly pure and clean. The room was about half the size of the TARDIS console room, and there looked to be no other doors or windows anywhere. But what drew Clara’s attention was the scene in front of her.

In the center of the room laid a small stone table with two chairs on either side. Sitting in one of the chairs was a thin, pale man dressed in a dark business suit. His hair was jet-black and combed neatly to complete his air of professionalism. He looked to be in his late fifties, with slightly wrinkled skin and eyes that seemed to be a little too large for his face, making his head look somewhat like a skull. With a sinking feeling, Clara realized who the man was before he stood up and spoke to her.

“Clara Oswald.” Said Death softly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm really trying to make sure I get Death's character right in the next chapter. I apologize of the massive amounts of feels, but I promise it will get lighter :) Stay tuned and thank you all for reading!


	3. I Had To Come Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara talks with Death himself, who has an interesting perspective on her whole ordeal.

Clara stood rooted to the spot. Death stood patiently beside the table, looking at her with an expression of ancient serenity. 

Slowly, she swallowed and steeled herself. “What is this?” She asked.

Death motioned to the chair that sat at the opposite end of the table. “Please. Have a seat.”

Clara made her way cautiously across the room and slowly sat down in the chair, her eyes never leaving the pale man sitting across the table. Death’s eyes were the deepest black, his gaze piercing through her as if she were transparent. His expression was not hostile but it unnerved her nonetheless; he seemed to be considering her like one would a complex problem. Clara shifted in her seat and swallowed. 

“What’s going on?” She tried again, her voice sounding small.

Death let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, his hands folded on his lap. “That remains to be seen.” Clara looked inquisitively at the entity as he continued. “I must say you show remarkable bravery. Not many people have remained as calm as you have while facing Death.”

Clara swallowed. “Should I be afraid of you?”

Death considered her for a moment. “Yes. Everyone and everything will eventually fall to dust, and I am the only thing that will last forever. Nothing is exempt from my grasp, not even the universe itself.” He paused. “But right now, you have nothing to fear. If I wished to harm you, I would have done so already.” His assurance didn’t do much to make Clara feel better. 

“You’ll forgive me if I’m not reassured.” She said. Death inclined his head.

“It’s understandable.” He said. “Unnecessary, but understandable.” The entity waved his hand over the table and instantly a silver tea set appeared, with two cups of steaming tea already poured in two shining embroidered cups. 

Death offered one to Clara, who took it carefully. She sniffed the contents and was pleased to smell the distinct aroma of one of her favorite tea blends. She had discovered it at an alien marketplace a few months ago when Me had insisted they take a break from their constant adventuring. Taking a slow sip, her taste buds sang as they embraced the calming chamomile flavor that had hints of citrus and an unidentifiable alien herb. Instantly, she felt most of her anxiety and fear wash away.

Death took a sip of his own tea and carefully placed it back on its cup. Clara couldn’t help herself. “What does your tea taste like?” It was a ridiculous question given the circumstances, but after years of travelling with the Doctor she was used to hearing or asking questions like that.

He laughed, an unearthly sound that sent a cold chill down her spine. “You know, in all of time, no one has ever thought to ask that.” Clara smiled tentatively. “It’s not tea, actually.” Death admitted with a small smile. “It’s hot chocolate.”

She looked surprised. “Hot chocolate? Death himself drinks hot chocolate?”

He shrugged. “Why not?” Death asked. “Hot chocolate is delicious.” God, how she wished the Doctor could hear this conversation. He would have laughed at the idea of her and Death having a perfectly normal discussion about tea and hot chocolate. 

Instantly, a fresh stab of longing pierced her heart. No matter how much she wished to see him again, Clara did not really want the Doctor to be with her now. The only way for them to be together now would be if he were to die, and she would rather suffer a thousand painful deaths than let that happen. Earth needed him, the universe needed him, and if she had learned anything during her travels with Me it was that sometimes a person’s happiness must be sacrificed for the greater good.

That’s not to say it still didn’t hurt like hell.

Death seemed to understand her change in demeanor, but still spoke firmly. “What you did was for the good of the universe. If you hadn’t died, then the time vortex would have been ripped apart, causing the suffering and eventual deaths of trillions.” 

Clara blinked back tears. Even though she had done the right thing, the honorable thing, it still didn’t make her feel any better. There was a reason why the love between her and the Doctor would destroy the universe. It consumed her, filling her soul with unquenchable fire that burned every time she thought of him. He was her other half, the missing piece in her life that she never knew she needed until it was gone. When they travelled together, Clara sometimes saw a similar fire in the Doctor’s eyes when he looked at her, oftentimes in the adrenaline rush that followed one of their adventures or in the quiet moments on the TARDIS when it was just the two of them. He would look at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe, with the sparks of their gazes usually drawing an exasperated wheeze from the TARDIS herself, as if she was tired of waiting for the two of them to get their heads out of the sand. With a punch to the gut, she realized how broken he must be now that he knew she had finally returned to Gallifrey. 

She breathed in slowly, willing the tears to go away. “Maybe, but didn’t do either of us any good, did it?” Her voice cracked, betraying the ocean of loss that she tried to keep at bay within her mind. 

Death’s expression was calm. “The Doctor has dealt with loss before. This is not new for him.” Clara’s expression turned scathing. 

“But he shouldn’t have to deal with it! Not constantly!” She protested fiercely. “Why is it that every time he finds just a little bit of happiness the universe decides to rip it all away from him? Hasn’t he given enough? Hasn’t he suffered enough?” Death was still in his chair, but he looked at her with an unreadable expression as she went on, staring at her lap mournfully, wishing her Doctor’s hands were there intertwined with hers. “He deserves to feel happy and not worry about when it will end or how it will be taken from him. He blames himself for enough; the last thing he needs is to put the fates of his friends and companions on himself.”

“I agree.”

Clara looked up quickly at him then, not believing she had heard right. “Excuse me?” She asked carefully.

Death regarded her thoughtfully before repeating his words. “I agree. He has suffered enough. That is why I’m here, after all.” 

Clara sat up straighter, with the feeling that the true purpose of this meeting was finally at hand. “What are you going to do?” She inquired.

Death stood up slowly, buttoning his suit. “I’m going to bring you back to life, Miss Oswald.” He said, pausing to let his words take effect. “I’m giving you and the Doctor what you both crave most in all the universe; to be together again. In this way, I hope both of you find the happiness that has been denied to you.” 

Clara could hardly believe her ears. “Why would you do this for us?” She asked. “You don’t owe us anything.”

He looked at her with a serious expression. “That’s not entirely true.” He said. “I owe the Doctor for his actions in the Time War. There were many atrocities and near catastrophes that could very well have ended the universe or worse; the very construct of reality. During the latter days, millions would die every second in the epicenter only to be resurrected and killed again in a vicious cycle without end. When the Doctor suspended Gallifrey in another universe, it put an end to the War and the senseless slaughter that came with it. And you.” Death looked at her, his eyes showing what could almost pass for admiration. “You helped him reach that decision and helped preserve the Time Lord society. You entered his time stream and undid the work of the Great Intelligence, which in turn saved the universe. It was because of you that the Doctor achieved all those victories throughout his lifetimes, your echoes that helped him on his way. It is the love that exists between the two of you that had the potential to rip the Web of Time apart. Yet you decided to put the universe before your own happiness, showing true courage and bravery in the face of eternal unhappiness and separation. It is for these reasons that I’m resurrecting you.” 

Clara didn’t know what to say. Death seemed to understand because his expression softened. “As a rule I don’t really bring people back, so think of this as a one-time action.” He said, not unkindly. “As for the prophecy, time can be rewritten. Your resurrection will not affect the Web of Time, as you have fulfilled the fixed point paradox and no longer have to return to Gallifrey.” As she blinked gratefully at him, he continued in a slightly quieter tone. “There is one small thing, however.”

She stopped her internal celebration. She knew that there would always be a catch.

Death smiled. “You will not be able to die properly again until the Doctor has also reached his end. Since it was for him and his future that you perished, only when he is gone will you finally be able to die. Until then, you shall remain as you are.” At Clara’s choked gasp of happiness, Death finished with his eyes twinkling. “Think of it as a beautiful curse.”

All Clara could do was look up at the entity with happy tears streaming down her face. She would be able to see the Doctor again. She would be able to be with him for the rest of his life, not worrying about which one of them would go first. That in itself was a gift that she could never forget. 

Clara stood up and moved like she wanted to hug Death, but stopped when she realized the utter ridiculousness of the thought. Instead, she settled for a beaming smile, her eyes still shining with tears. “I can’t thank you enough.” She said, her voice breaking a little.

Death simply waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t thank me. I’m not saying your life will be easier or any less dangerous, but at least now you can face those trials together. Bonds like the one the two of you share only come around rarely. Do not forfeit this opportunity to make the most of it.” Clara nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

With a final small smile, the ancient entity stood up straighter and held his open palm a few feet from her face. Clara noticed the ground begin to shake, and the room started to shift in and out of focus. Death’s hand began to shine with a blinding white light, like a star had erupted in his palm, engulfing her in a beam of energy that could only be described as feeling like life itself. Clara’s very soul began to sing, as if it were anticipating the return to a universe with the Doctor in it. The white room fell out of view and suddenly Clara was falling, falling down a narrow shaft comprised of white light, distant stars, and swirl of the cosmos. 

Just as she was reaching the end of the tunnel everything turned black, as Clara was knocked unconscious, her last thought being of the Doctor in his velvet coat, encompassing her in a breathless embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the reunion of the Doctor and Clara, and all the things that need to finally happen. This chapter with Death sounded so much better in my head, I apologize if he came a cross as too human or giving. It was difficult to balance the utter power of his character and the plot devices. The next chapter, once I'm less sleepy, will be much more heart-warming!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is returned to life. Emotions and reunions galore <3

The first thing she felt was the softness of a pillow cradling her head.

Clara groaned as soreness suddenly came from the rest of her body, as if it was adjusting to having her soul back in it. She moved a hand to her forehead and grimaced, feeling the stiffness in her limbs and willing them to return to normal. Apparently being resurrected from the dead was not as easy as it appeared on television. Clara slowly opened her eyes, the light making her blink and squint as she tried to take stock of her surroundings.

Looking around her she noticed that she was in a small bedroom, with a simple bed and a single dresser that had a mirror hanging above the top. The room smelled homey and somewhat familiar, like it was something out of dream or a long-lost memory. Clara thought for a moment before the realization struck her; she was still on Trap Street, in one of the apartments that lined the sides. She supposed either Rigsy or the Doctor had moved her to this room after her death, in preparation for burial. The thought of the Doctor carrying her broken body to this room made her heart clench, though it was quickly followed by a joyful smile when she remembered that she would finally be able to see him again. Clara moved her legs off the bed and into a sitting position, taking a breath as she planned out what to do next. 

Suddenly the door creaked open, revealing a very distraught-looking Rigsy. His head was downcast, and in his hands was a long white cloth. Looking up at the bed and seeing a very alive Clara, Rigsy gave a shriek and tumbled wide-eyed backwards onto the floor. 

“Clara?” He exclaimed disbelievingly, sputtering and motioning with his hands. Clara couldn’t help but smile. “What? How-“ His expression was a mix between relieved, happy, and confused. “What’s going on? How are you sitting there like that? We saw you die!” 

Clara stood up carefully, noting how her limbs seemed to be gaining some of their old vigor back. “It’s a long story, and not one you’d probably believe.” She said with a smile. “But I’m back, so you can stop gawking now.”

Rigsy seemed to shake himself and got up off the floor, immediately rushing over to wrap her in a tight hug, giving a happy chuckle. She hugged him back; enjoying the feeling of being alive and not having the universe come to an end as a result. Clara was glad that Rigsy had found her; he probably blamed himself for her death even though she had asked him not to. The young graffiti artist leaned back and looked her over like he was afraid she was just part of his imagination. 

“I…I just can’t believe it.” He said. “You’re back! Just wait until the Doctor sees you; he’ll be so relieved!” At the mention of the Doctor, Clara’s expression turned inquisitive. 

“Is he still here?” She asked, desperate to see her travelling Time Lord again. 

Rigsy shook his head. “No, he left about an hour ago. Well, a future version of him did. It’s all a bit confusing really, and he didn’t make it any simpler. I wanted to ask him to clarify, but he was in a right state. Ashildr seemed to be terrified to be in the same room as him.”

Clara’s brow furrowed. “A future version? You mean he regenerated?” The idea of never seeing her version of the Doctor again broke her heart. Even though she loved him in any of his silly incarnations, the Doctor with the eyebrows and the velvety jacket would always be hers.

Rigsy looked confused. “Regenerated? No, it was the same Doctor that we know. After Ashildr put that little teleport bracelet off him and sent him away, the TARDIS appeared in the middle of Trap Street just as we were figuring out how to go about your funeral. The Doctor came out looking like he had just been through hell. His eyes were bloodshot, he was walking strangely, honestly if I didn’t know any better I’d say he was a little drunk.”

Clara’s heart broke for the Doctor. The future version of Lady Me had probably just told him what happened to Clara, so he had come back to the moments after her death to see her one more time, even if she wasn’t really there. The revelation that he might have been a little drunk surprised her; he normally didn’t let himself go like that and the TARDIS usually never let him drive her in that condition. She probably felt bad for her thief and his loss, so she had taken him back to Trap Street in an effort to give him closure. Clara felt a blossom of warmth in her heart for that old ship. 

“What did he do then?” She heard herself asking.

Rigsy sighed and motioned to the bed. “He came up here sat next to you, not saying a word. Was like that for hours before we came in to find him asleep with his head next to you. I managed to coax him downstairs and gave him some hot chocolate. He left soon after that, only saying that people wouldn’t hear from him for a while. I understood; he needed time. But now,” Rigsy said to Clara, who was realizing how broken her Doctor have been. “Everything will be alright; you’re alive!” He exclaimed, raising his hands above his head for emphasis.

Clara gave him a smile before letting him lead her out of the room and down the stairs, her brain whirling. The Doctor had once told her that he lived on a cloud for a while after his previous companions met their death. She knew that he would blame himself and would most likely stay in isolation for the near future. Her loss would undoubtedly break him in ways the others hadn’t; after all, she had been with him in form or another since the very beginning. 

Rigsy sat her down in a chair next to a roaring fire in one of the sitting rooms and offered her a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Taking a slow sip, she thought back to her meeting with Death and gave a small grin. He was right; hot chocolate really was delicious. 

Her friend seemed to be confused by her smiling. “What is it?” he asked.

Clara chuckled lightly. “Oh, nothing. You’d never believe me anyway.” Looking around, she felt like something was missing. “Where’s Ashildr?” She asked.

Rigsy’s expression turned serious. “She left Trap Street after the future version of the Doctor came back. Personally, I think she was afraid that the Doctor would take his vengeance on her. When the past version him was taken by the teleport bracelet that Doctor told her to stay out of his way. He said that the universe would be a very small place when he’s angry with her.” Clara looked up from her mug sharply.

She remembered talking to him before going off to face the Raven. She remembered telling him to not be a warrior, to be a Doctor and not let his anger cloud his judgement. Clara supposed he was being merciful by not laying waste to Trap Street there and then, but it made her sad to think about how angry he must have been after her death. For all the stories about the Doctor and his adventures, Clara could not blame Ashildr for running. Entire armies fled before the Time Lord for less than that.

“It’s understandable.” Rigsy’s voice cut through Clara’s thoughts. “I saw his face after he came back in from the street. Never seen someone look so broken or angry.” His words trailed off before the graffiti artist pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Clara asked.

Rigsy grinned at her as he punched in a number and put it on speakerphone. “Calling the Doctor, what else? He needs to know you’re alive.” Clara smiled. She was desperate to see him again, and could only imagine his face when he realized she was alive. 

The phone rang three times before being answered and hung up. Clara and Rigsy looked at each other worriedly. He called again with the same result. She was surprised that he hadn’t taken the phone off the hook. Perhaps the TARDIS still wanted a way for people to contact him even in his mourning.

Rigsy tried for a third time, this time resulting in a rough Scottish accent growling, “What?” He sounded angry, hurt, frustrated. Clara could only imagine what he was going through right now. A picture of him sitting miserably in his beat-up leather chair crossed her mind, causing a stab of pain in her chest.

“Doctor?” Rigsy said tentatively, seeming slightly unnerved by the Time Lord’s sharp tone. “Its Rigsy.”

There was a pause. “Local Knowledge?” came the gruff response. “The one with the tiny new human?” Clara couldn’t help but smile a little at his habit of nicknaming people. 

“Yes, Doctor.” Her friend answered, looking at Clara. “I-“ But before he could continue, the Doctor cut him off.

“I’m really not in the mood, Local Knowledge. Find some other Time Lord to go bother.” The pair of them sat there stunned as they heard the distinctive click of the receiver. He had hung up.

Clara knew that he must be hurting, but this was something new. What if Rigsy had been in danger? The Doctor must be in terrible anguish for him to shut people out like that. Clara wondered if Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax were watching over him like he had once said they did when he lost his previous companions. Something told her that he was a long way away from any of them, lost in his own grief aboard his ship, the one constant that existed in his life.

Clara motioned with her hand for Rigsy to give her the phone. “Let me.” 

He looked skeptical. “I don’t know if he’ll answer for anyone now.” He said. 

Her jaw set as she resolved to bring him out of his misery and find happiness again. He deserved that. “Just let me try.”

Rigsy nodded and handed her the phone, sinking into a chair once Clara had hit the redial button. The phone rang without answering for nearly a minute before she redialed. Again. And again. 

After the twelfth attempt, Rigsy stood up and looked sadly at her. “He won’t answer. He needs time.” Clara looked up to see him holding out a hand for the cell phone.

Refusing to let the tears reach her eyes, Clara shook her head fiercely as she redialed again. She began hoping that the TARDIS could somehow sense who was trying to reach the Doctor. Though she and the blue box had gotten off to a rough start, near the end the TARDIS had come to like the Doctor’s Impossible Girl. It was to that hope that she clung, praying that he would answer. For her. Like he always did.  
After the fourth ring, she had almost resigned herself to the idea that he wouldn’t answer when suddenly there was a loud click on the other end.

“All right, all right!” The Doctor’s voice was distant, like he was holding the receiver away from his head and was talking to the TARDIS console. Clara smiled, sending a wordless thank you to the Doctor’s oldest companion. “Local Knowledge, this had better be good.” His thick Scottish accent sounded thoroughly annoyed and was in full spectacle, making her grin despite the seriousness of the situation. God, how she had missed him. 

“Doctor?” Her voice was small but clear, and immediately she could hear the other end of the line still. “Doctor, can you hear me?”

The line was quiet save for the faint beeping of the TARDIS in the background. Finally, the Doctor’s voice came across the phone, his tone low and dangerous. “If this is someone’s idea of a cruel joke, it is not funny. Not in the slightest. Who is this?” The last question came out almost like he was clenching his jaw in anger. Even though she knew he would never hurt her, Clara felt a twinge of fear at his tone. He could be really terrifying when he wanted to be.

“This isn’t a joke, Doctor.” Clara implored, desperate for him to believe her. “This is real. I’m alive, I’m back.”

He was silent for another few moments, and Clara could hear him punching a few numbers into the console unit. “Clara Oswald is dead. I watched it happen, I was there when she fell to the street. I carried her broken body indoors and I have seen her lifeless corpse. I just went to her funeral and I have already said my condolences to her family. This is not a time to be playing games with me.” Clara sat there, shocked.

He had travelled ahead to her funeral. He had already told her family that she was dead. Clara could hardly imagine the Doctor, still wounded over his grief, trying to tell her family that their little Clara had died. That he had thought to inform them was a kindness she knew he didn’t extend to everyone. The truth of his situation hit her in the face like a hard slap. He was probably just sitting in his ship, wandering the Time Vortex and mourning the loss of his Impossible Girl. 

His voice cut through her thoughts. “Whoever you really are, you’re calling from Earth, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice immeasurably sad. “Hasn’t that cursed planet taken enough from me? All the people I’ve lost over the centuries? What more could you people possibly want!?” His last sentence was half-shouted into the receiver. Clara couldn’t help but let a few tears fall at his words, hating herself for bringing him this much pain. 

Still, she kept her voice firm. “It’s really me, Doctor. No tricks, no ulterior motives, no one pulling my strings. Please just come back to Trap Street, to the place where you left me. I’m right here waiting for you.”

Clara could hear a choked sob on the other end of the line. She didn’t think such a sound was capable of coming out of him, not this version of him anyways. “You can’t be alive.” Came the quiet, broken response. “You just can’t. It’s not possible.” Seeing an opening, she pressed forward.

“But that’s just it, isn’t it?” Clara implored, not caring anymore about the tears streaming down her face or the way that Rigsy was looking at her. “I’ve never been possible, I have always defied reason and gone against what you believed to be concrete and real. I’ve entered your time stream. I met you before you even knew who I was. I’ve seen all your past incarnations, even the one you tried your very hardest to forget. We found a way to save Gallifrey together. We’ve saved the universe countless times over, and I’m hoping with everything I’ve got that you believe me and we can have the chance to save it again, over and over until we’ve both got grey hair.” Her voice cracked. “I’m your Impossible Girl, Doctor. Always have been, and always will be. Please believe that.” With bated breath, she strained to listen to his ragged breathing on the other end, like he was crying as hard as she was. 

“You…just can’t.” The Doctor’s voice was small and alone. 

“Please, Doctor.” She was begging now, wiping some of the tears from her face and trying to gain some semblance of control. “Please, just come see me.”

There was a sharp inhale of breath from the other end and a couple of sniffs before his voice came back, sounding tired and old. “Well, what more have I got to lose?” The Doctor sighed. “If this is a trap, at least I’ll finally see her again.” With that, he hung up the phone, causing Clara’s heart to clench. 

He was coming to see her, not quite believing she was real but not caring anymore whether he lived or died. Her loss seemed to have broken something in him, like her death was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back. Clara understood, but she needed to make him whole again. He needed to get that hope back. A small spark of determination flickered in her heart, intent on brining the Doctor back to himself and to her.

Both Clara and Rigsy looked up quickly at the window as they heard the familiar groaning and wheezing of the TARDIS, its telltale sounds giving hope to them as she had for countless others. Rigsy, seeming to understand that this should be a private reunion, gave Clara an encouraging smile before getting up and walking out the back room. Standing up slowly, Clara made her way to the door and carefully turned the handle, breathing in a breath. Opening the door, she came face-to-face with the Doctor, whose eyes were red and bloodshot. His clothes were the same as they were during her death but looked loose on his frame, as if he hadn’t eaten in a few days. The top two buttons on his white shirt were undone, and his silver curls were all in disarray, like he had run his hands through them numerous times.

He was looking at her with an expression of such longing and disbelief that for a moment she didn’t react, too stunned by the open and raw love that shone through his eyes at her, unrestricted by the walls and barriers that he normally kept up. Then, retuning his gaze with a tender one of her own Clara carefully placed her hand on the side of his face, watching the way he seemed to melt at her touch. He closed his eyes briefly, as if hardly daring to believe his senses. 

“Hey.” The Doctor’s eyes opened again, the startling blue in them making her heart leap with joy. “This is not a trick. This is not a lie.” Clara emphasized her words carefully and watched as they stuck in his head. “I’m really here.” The last words seemed to finally get through to him.

The Doctor inhaled sharply before gasping and pulling her into a desperate embrace. She returned his embrace enthusiastically, not intending to let him go again for as long as she could help it. Clara felt him bury his face in her neck and hold her tighter, feeling the steady beats of his hearts against her own. She wept tears of joy and placed a soft kiss to the side of his face, rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

“Clara.” He said, his voice sounding muffled but undeniably relieved and happy. “My Clara.” Her heart sang.

“You daft old man.” She returned, holding him tighter and grinning into his shoulder. “God, how I’ve missed you.” Slowly and with much protesting on Clara’s part, they parted and the Doctor gripped both her shoulders as if afraid she would simply fade away.

He looked incredulous and relieved and confused all at the same time. “How?” he asked, as if still not entirely sure she was real. “How is this possible?”

Clara placed both her hands on where he was currently holding her left shoulder, giving them a comforting squeeze. “You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She said, internally chuckling as she looked back on how she was actually back here with him. The Doctor’s eyes were unrelenting; he had to know. 

“Try me.” He said seriously. 

“It was Death himself.” Clara answered, watching as his eyebrows rose and the eyes beneath them flashed with recognition. “Apparently he owed you a debt for your actions in the Time War. “ A look of confusion passed over the Doctor’s face.

“What for?” he asked. “All I did during the War was commit countless atrocities. Some of them,” The Doctor paused, a faraway look in his eyes. Clara knew that look well; she sometimes caught him looking like that whenever something reminded him of the Time War. “I won’t ever forgive myself for.”

Despite herself, Clara straightened as a thought struck her. “Hang on.” He started. “You knew that Death was a real person? Like an actual, real thing and never told me?” 

The Doctor laughed. It was a sound that sent butterflies loose in her stomach. She could listen to him laugh all day. “Clara Oswald, you never cease to amaze me. Here we are talking about life and death, the Time War and resurrection, and you’re upset that I forgot to mention, off-handedly by the way and with no context whatsoever, that Death is actually a person?” 

Clara hit him playfully on the chest. “You know what I mean. Could have come in handy someday.”

The Doctor smiled, sending a thrill down her spine. “Yes, Death is a real person. I met him a few times, most recently before I regenerated into my War incarnation.” Understanding passed over her face; he had mentioned that he had died before regenerating then, before the Sisterhood of Karn had brought him back to help him change and fight in the Time War. “But what I don’t understand is why would he feel he owed me anything? Last time we met, he was a little miffed I wouldn’t be going with him just yet.”

Clara’s thumb rubbed back and forth on the Doctor’s hand, which still rested on her shoulder. “He mentioned the center of the War, were millions were dying every second only to be brought back again and slaughtered in new, more painful ways. He said that he owed you for putting a stop to all the chaos and managing to save Gallifrey instead of destroying everyone.” She stuck out her chin proudly. “And I also had something to do with it.” He looked at her in surprise. “He said that he was grateful to us for saving the universe countless times over, so he decided to bring me back as a thank-you to the both of us.” 

The Doctor blinked amazedly at her, and Clara saw so much joy and gratefulness in his expression that some of it flowed through their physical contact. She couldn’t wait to tell him the best bit. “But that’s not the end of it.” Clara said, watching as the Doctor looked at her in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking as if he expected a catch. 

“He made it so that the only way I’ll die again is when you do.” She watched as his brain made the connections, the Doctor’s expression slowly becoming joyous, as he understood what she was saying. “This way, I won’t ever have to leave you again. I’ll be with you now until the day you leave this universe for good.” She leaned in closer, enjoying the way his eyes lit up and darkened at the same time. “Isn’t that perfect?” her voice was low.

The Doctor’s eyes flickered from her dark pupils to her lips and back again. “Yes.” His tone was everything at once; relief, joy, love, need, but most importantly contentment. Everything was right; she was back and was never going to leave him again. For once, he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to everyone he ever loved or cared about. She would be there always, the two of them loving each other until his time came. “It really is.” The last bit came out quietly as they both closed their eyes and leaned into a slow kiss, their lips sliding over each other’s easily and perfectly. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The Doctor’s hands moved from her shoulders to gently grab her waist, sidling he closer to him while her hands went around his neck and through his messy curls. With a tilt of their heads, the kiss deepened and caused both of them to gasp against the other, feeling that everything in the universe had finally given them something back for all that they had given. Clara’s lips hungrily worked against the Doctor’s, trying to pour every ounce of love and desire she had into them. His lips worked slow and methodically, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat as his tongue swept over her bottom lip. 

He moved her backwards to the doorframe, Clara gasping as her back hit the sturdy wooden frame. Her hands were everywhere; his face, his neck, his hair, his sides. One large slender hand came up from her waist to cup her cheek, making Clara’s heart burn with love for the impossible man she got to spend the rest of her life with. Eventually however, they both regrettably needed air, their lips separating slowly. They rested their foreheads against the others, breathing heavily.

“Wow.” Was all Clara could manage breathlessly. “Why in God’s name did we wait so long to do that?”

The Doctor chuckled and pressed another soft kiss to the side of her mouth. “I was just following your lead, boss.” She leaned back to look at him incredulously.

“You were waiting on me?” Clara repeated, surprised. “I was waiting on you to make a move! Why didn’t you say anything?” The Doctor grinned.

“Well, you are the control freak after all.” He said teasingly, causing her to burst into laughter. “I figured it would happen, if at all, on your terms in due time.” Clara couldn’t believe it.

“So all this time we could have been doing that-“ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to pause and kiss him quickly, feeling a thrill that she got to do that whenever she wanted to now. “Among other things-“ This time it was her that looked suggestive, causing him to blush. “And we were waiting on each other?” The Doctor smiled at her and nodded. Wow. Resolve made her kiss the side of his jaw, causing him to gasp slightly. “Well, we’re never making that mistake again.”

He hummed his agreement and allowed her a few seconds of continued kisses before pulling away and motioning towards the surrounding street. “Much as I’d like to continue this now, I’d much rather do so somewhere where we’re not in full view of the public.” Clara had to agree. 

Smiling at each other and both thanking their lucky stars that they managed to get this lucky, Clara slipped her hand in the Doctor’s and followed him back to the TARDIS, who wheezed joyfully at the both of them. Clara silently expressed her joy to the ship and gratefulness for getting the Doctor back to her. The TARDIS sent her a feeling of pure happiness, grateful to have her back with them and that her thief was finally happy again.

The Doctor paused before entering the TARDIS, his eyes twinkling with a light she hadn’t seen in a long time. “So, Miss Oswald.” He said, his voice happy. “All of time and all of space; where would you like to go?”

Clara tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him with eyes that shone with a love so strong that entire civilizations once feared its power. “I’m already where I want to be, Doctor.” She said quietly, watching as his face reflected the love she felt in her heart. “Anywhere with you is good enough for me.” He grinned and leaned down to place a searing kiss to her lips, and the whole reality of what was happening made Clara grin against his mouth. She was never letting him go again.

The TARDIS’s thrummed with happiness as they departed, its wheezing echoing across Trap Street as the pair of time-travellers left for places unknown, onwards to all of time and space; together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last; the final chapter! Thanks for sticking with it guys and for giving me all the positive feedback. Its because of you guys that I love doing fan fiction. Hope its a fitting ending, and I hope to do some more fics once i get some spare time! <3


End file.
